The Fourth Headmaster
by Petma
Summary: What happened when Salazar Slytherin left the school. Ok so u know, i don' think ima continuing on this.... srry...
1. Prologue

The Fourth Headmaster

It all began, in a nice, warm day in the middle of july. The big circular office that belonged to the four heads, (even if just three of them was in the room) was calm and pretty cool. Godric was out, helping a friend with a boggart.

Helga was cleaning, Rowena was reading, and Salazar, as usual, sat in a corner, thinking, and watching the others.

''Done'' Helga said, with a last 'swish' with her wand.

''I hope Godric is back soon, so we can eat.'' Salazar said.

''Me to'' Rowena said. ''Im starting to get hungry.''

And just moments later, some big emerald flames was seen in the fireplace, and Godric Gryffindor walked out of it.

''Hi guys!'' He said, with his as usual very happy voice.

''Finally! Godric. We are staaaarving!'' Helga said.

''Did you get rid of that boggart, mate?'' Salazar said as he stood up.

''Yep, pretty hard, though, it soomed around all the house before i could hit it with the spell. Dinner is it?''

''Sure, in a minute'' Helga said. ''Kriddy!'' She cried.

POP!

A tiny houseelf apparated next to her.

''Yes, Mrs headmistress? What can i do for you today?''

''Is the food ready?'' Helga answered with a smile.

''Of course, Mrs Headmistress. It will be here in a minute!''

''Thanks Kriddy.''

And with a small 'pop', the houseelf named Kriddy apparated back to the kitchens.

With a new 'swish' from Helgas wand, the chairs dissapeared and a large table and smaller chairs appeared from nowhere.

With a new 'POP' large steaks and salads appeared on the table.

''Ah! Nice! Dinner!'' Salazar said.

He was the first to finnish, and also the first one to speak.

''You know, I've been thinking. Now that there has passed a year at the school since we opened it, I think I made a pretty good decision, you know, just taking purebloods into Slytherin, and I really think, you know, that you should to. You know, just taking purebloods int your homes...''

It was a long silence, but it was Rowena who first spoke again.

''You know what, Salazar, just because a wizard hasn't got pure blood, doesn't mean he isn't a wizard! He still deserves to get a full wizard education!''

''But what if the ''_wizard_'' stole the magic?!''

Salazar snapped at the others.

''_Stole _the magic? How would a man be able to _steal_ the magic from a wizard?''

Helga snapped back at him.

''Helga! Muggles doesn't think in the same way that we do! They're brains are totally different! How should i know how they steal it, but they must do it, in some kind off way!'' Salazar cried angrily.

''Don't you dare take that tone to her, Salazar!'' Godric said, in a very angry tone.

''Shut up, Godric!'' Salazar snapped back at him. ''I take what tone i ever wan't to her!''

''STUPEFY!'' Both Godric, and Rowena cried. Salazar flew backwards and hit an old pensieve, wich falled to the ground with a big ''SLAM''.

''That man, shall not be welcome to our school again!'' Helga cried in anger. ''Enervate'' She said, and Slytherin woke up.

''Out'' Helga said simply.

''What? What do you mean?'' Slytherin said.

''You are not welcome to this school again!'' Godric answered.

''Fine!'' Slytherin said, and within moments, he had ran out the door and slammed it.

''What... An.... Idiot!'' Rowena said.

Pretty much it! Tell me if u want me to make another chapter, about what happened to Salazar after he left!


	2. Chapter 1

Chap 1

So. There i was. Barely no money. No food. No home.

''Great'' I thought, as i walked out the big building, that just an hour before, had been my home.

''Idiots'' I thought angrily, as i walked down the road to the little village called Hogsmead. I walked down, to the newopened bar. ''The Hog's Head'' a big sign outside said.

I grabbed the handle, and pushed it down, slowly.

There was only three people in there. An old witch sat in a corner talking to a goblin. The third person stood behind the desk. It was the bartender, and my uncle.

''Uncle!'' I said and he looked at me, in surprise.

''Salazar? Is it really you?'' He said slowly.

''It is me, uncle, Salazar.'' I answered.

''What are you doing here, my dear Salazar?'' He asked. ''They didn't kick you out, did they?'' He said and then he laughed.

''Actually... They did....'' I answered sadly.

My uncle stopped laughing and looked at me.

''They... Kicked you... Out? Why?'' He answered, still looking at me.

''Well...'' I said as i walked closer.

''I said what i thought.. I maybe overreacted a bit... Okay I overreacted alot, but it's still their fault! I said, as the hate swelled up inside of me.

''That's right boy! Just blame granny, and everything is ok!'' He said happily. ''Anyway, what was it you said to them?''

''I gave them the idea to just take purebloods into their homes, and they started yelling, and i yelled back, and they yelled back again, and i yelled a bit more and they just stunned me!''

''Idiots'' My uncle growled.

''Yeah... Totally. So yeah i was pretty much going here to ask if i could stay here for awhile?''

''Of course! I will always help a Slythrin in need! But only a Slytherin! Other people are not worthy enough!''

''Yes, absolutely, uncle you are right, of course. Now where shall i live, uncle?''

I followed my uncle up the stairs, and a big wooden door.

He opened it, and showed me in to a big nice, comfortable room.

''Great!'' I thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2

It took me awhile to get used to my new lifestyle, like the day after my ''friends'' kicked me out, and i woke up in my bed, wondering where i was and what i was doing there.

Well after a while, i really got the hang off it. I shall wake up at about 8pm to help my uncle. Lunch is served at 12pm, and dinner at 5. So that was pretty much my day.

After about a month like this, a man came in to the pub. He had very bright skin, white hair, and emerald robes.

''Is Mr Salazar Slytherin here?'' He called.

''Yes, that would be me'' I said. ''Who are you, and what do you want?''

''I am Lerius Lokage, and i have come here to see you, Mr Salazar.'' He said.

I refused to shake his hand as he reached it to me.

''And why is that?'' I asked him.

''I have come to tell you, that you have been accepted to my order, off purebloods.''

''Really? What do you do, in this pureblood order, Mr Lerius?'' I asked.

''Well'' He started. ''We try to clean out the halfbloods, and the mudbloods from the wizarding world.''

''Hmm...'' I said. ''When do you have theese meetings?''

''About once a week. The next one is on Thursday. You are welcome to come.'' He turned around to walk out.

''But..?'' I started as he turned to me.

''Yes?'' He said.

''Where do they hold place? I asked.

''Oh, the Lokage manor. It's about 3 kilometres north of the Kings Cross station.''

''I will be there.'' I said.

''I am glad that you are, Mr Salazar.'' He said as he walked out and apparated away.

''So... In an order you are know?'' My uncle said. He had been watching the whole conversation.

''Well... I guess so.'' I answered. ''And it has a good aim to, hasn't it? I mean, we really need to get rid of thoose mudbloods.''

''Right you are, son, right you are.''


End file.
